


Ben Solo Lives dammit Part 2: Alternative ending to The Rise of Skywalker

by RJ_Smiles



Series: Ben Solo Lives Dammit Part 1 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, The Force, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Smiles/pseuds/RJ_Smiles
Summary: Read part one!Rey is working with the Resistance to find the remnants of the First Order. The Republic gives the Resistance an ultimatum. Ben Solo gathers Force-Sensitive to begin their training as the new generation of Jedi.Rey and Ben continue to connect through their bond. No matter where they go they are never too far from each other's minds.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Ben Solo Lives Dammit Part 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The Meeting with Dai-Li

**Author's Note:**

> Commander Tethys, Rey and a small group of Resistance Fighters had travelled to The Hadar Sector to Tibrin to negotiate with Dai Li. Ben begins to gather Force-Sensitive. 
> 
> Rey and Tethy left his ship in the orbit of Tibrin to take a small shuttle through the planets’ atmosphere. They soared gently above vast oceans and beautiful, jagged mountains of coral. They are greeted by Dai-Li’s servants on a small launch pad in the middle of the planet’s vast ocean and take an elevator far, far beneath the water’s surface.

Rey looked through the transparisteel of the elevator as they descended. Her breath quickened. She had never been this deep under water. The suffocating darkness was like being sucked into quicksand all over again. Tethys, to his credit, did not looked ruffled at all. Feeling slightly queasy, Rey turned away from the darkness of the water to look at their Ishi Tib hosts. They were a pale greenish colour with large jowls and sharp beaks. Their protruding eyes seemed to glow eerily as they descended into the darkness. Rey’s ears popped under the pressure change.

When they left the elevator they entered a dark room. It seemed to be lit dimly by pale, glowing microorganisms in the walls. She could hear the hum of oxygen scrubbers. Rey’s head spun. After the brief moment of standing on the landing pad and breathing in the ocean spray, it felt like she had somehow descended back into space. She was, once again, breathing in stale air and surrounded by darkness.

They were led to a chamber with stools and a table. The table seemed to be made out of the ribcage of a large aquatic creature. This room, like the ones outside, was almost imperceptible in the gloom. They were offered a drink and then their hosts bowed out of the room. Tethys tried his drink and sucked his lips back over his teeth.

“Do not recommend.”

Rey smiled. “Thank you for the warning,” she whispered.

The doors to the chamber opened and Dai-Li swept into the room. The Ishi- Tib female was larger than the males and had interesting dark striations and bumps around her eyes. She was dressed in dry, maroon robes but her skin glistened. Her bare-webbed feet left circles of water as she walked across the room.

She greeted them in the basic language of trade: “Commander Tethys and Jedi Rey. It is an honour to host you. I look forward to your business.”

“Lady Dai-Li. I am honoured to be here” Tethys responded, standing and bowing politely.

Rey hastily copied his actions and bit her tongue. _I am no Jedi._

Dai-Li clapped her hands. What Rey had thought was an empty ribcage/table began to glow. Rey looked on as the creature’s glass-like organs began to emit a steady, blue light. She could see filtered particulate move through the creatures clear body. What she had thought were bones was a calcified shell of a polyp that was purposefully stuck to the middle of this chamber’s floor. She could see the darkness of the ocean through the transparent soft jell.

Tethy’s raised his eyebrows. “Interesting.”

Dai- li invited them to sit. The chamber, under the brighter light, seemed smaller and even more suffocating.

“Forgive me for meeting you here. Normally we would conduct business _Luquokar_ but it seemed to me more fortuitous to enact these transactions…out of scrutiny.”

Tethy’s nodded his head. “A wise decision.”

“I have read over your request commander. I must say, the list was quite extensive. Diagnostic kits, telemetry sensors, computers, ACSs; digital solar aspect detectors, even Sendarl circuits! These things are hard to get after the civil war you know. Fortunately, as we have a saying here, all things drift down in the water. We have some of what you need. We are, however, unfortunately short on microprocessors.”

“That is quite all right my lady.” Tethys responded graciously. “With such a varied fleet it is quite difficult to outfit everything in one place.”

“What exactly has caused such a need?” Dai Li asked.

Rey and Tethys looked at each other.

“Humour me”, Dai li insisted.

“We, uh…encountered an unprecedented electrical storm on a planet recently. During a scouting mission.”

Dai-li blinked one eye. Rey could not tell if that was scepticism or acceptance. “Very well. I can meet your demands for the price we negotiated on.”

Tethy’s leans forward to haggle on the prices of specific units. Rey’s takes that as a cue to mentally check out of the conversation. She can still hear the monotony of the listing of prices and polite, stubborn, banter but was now focused curiously on the creature in the room. She could feel its very slow, very simple process of consumption. It did not appear to think but rather to exist in the simplicity of filtering out tiny organisms in the water. She poked its translucent skin, causing a dimple of darkness that eventually filled out again. Bored, Rey travelled further away with her mind. She felt the two guards in the hallway. Gathering her courage, she left the confines of the chamber and entered the vast ocean. Leaving the room was breath-taking. She was surrounded by the enormous heavy weight of the water surrounding their tiny pod of air. What she had previously seen as darkness was sparkling with the light of life. She could feel swarms of microorganism move in clouds like one, enormous creature. She could hear strange clicks and groans and even what sounded like music reverberate in the water. Something touched her consciousness. A memory? Of Leia?

Rey very suddenly felt a new presence. People were coming down the elevator!

She snaps back into herself.

She interrupts Dai li and says to Tethys, “Someone is coming.”

Rey grabs her saber as Tethys pulls a pistol from his boot. They both jump to their feet to move into the middle of the room. Rey’s yellow saber hisses and casts strange shadows around the dim blue glow of the room.

Dai-Li’s servants opened the door: “All rise for Senator Bevicard.”

Rey’s stomach dropped. _The Republic! But they weren’t supposed to be here!?_ This simple transaction had suddenly become a lot more complicated.

Dai-Li turns to them, “Please, lower your weapons.”

Rey reluctantly presses the button on her saber. Tethys, also slowly, obliges as senator Bevicard enters the room, flanked by two bodyguards.

“Forgive the intrusion. I was told the Resistance would be stopping here.” He nods towards Dai-Li. “It might be our only chance to meet in-person on neutral ground.”

Tethy’s answers coldy, “It is a pleasure to host such a high dignitary as yourself at a humble _bargaining_ agreement. We would have been happy to meet with you at a Resistance base, _if_ the Republic had but asked for such a meeting.”

Bevicard waves his hand dismissively. “Tibrin honours and has a seat in the New Republic. I come as a representative of that democracy. Lady Dai-Li has graciously invited me to this meeting to smooth over matters of the senate. An act of good will.”

Dai-Li does not speak. Rey’s mind races. What had Rose said? Dai-Li was sympathetic to the Populists. Bevicard was a Centrist. It was likely he had found out about this meeting and had forced himself into it.

 _Distrust over a simple transaction or something more important?_ Rey muses. The senate still stood unified but the division and distrust of the two sides had grown deeper and more fractured ever since Leia had left.

“You didn’t come to haggle prices”, Tethys states flatly. “Why are you here Senator?”

“I have come as a representative of The Republic’s wishes. The Republic is…how do I say? Finding _issues_ with how the Resistance currently operates.”

_No longer under your thumb._ Rey thinks.

“The senators have voted to disband the Resistance. We no longer see need for its… _unconventional_ methods and military.”

“What?!” Rey asks.

Tethy’s responds more calmly: “ _The Resistance,_ ” he emphasizes, “is the only reason more planets were not destroyed by Starkiller. The Resistance, and Rey here” he says nodding towards her “are the reason _Senator_ Palpatine no longer haunts the Galaxy.”

Bevicard does not so much as a bat an eye at Tethys scathing tone. “The Resistance has won some serious victories it is true” he tilts his head politely towards Tethys. “But it’s rag-tag antics as a military force must be disbanded. It is too mercurial. After Leia’s passing The Republic feels as though the Resistance lacks….shall we say… strength in leadership.”

Rey goes pale. “The Resistance was created to protect the Republic!”

“Yes my dear.” (Rey bristles at the pandering address). “But the First Order is destroyed. We no longer need an independently run military that may cause more…problems in the future. Now is the time for negotiations and peace.”

Rey lays her hand flat on the polyp/table and leans forward: “The First Order is _not_ gone. We continue to fight pockets of it. Its head has been severed but the rest of the creature lives. And if I may add _Senator”_ she emphasizes “ignoring or pretending the threat has gone has never served the Republic well in the past.”

Bevicard really looks at her for the first time.

“Exactly my point. As long as the Resistance exist they _will_ find battles to wage and secret enemies in the shadows. They will constantly be fighting a war against neurosis and whispers.”

Rey sucks in air through her teeth. Tethys puts a hand on her arm to calm her.

“With all due respect” Tethys says “The threat continues to be _very real_. Ignoring it for the sake of a naïve peace is foolish.”

Bevicard sighs. “ _This_ is what happens when human beings get a taste for revenge. They constantly want more.” His tone hardens. “The Resistance has a quarter-turn to decide if they will disband or join under the leadership of the Republic fully. We cannot allow a motely, disjointed, highly militarized faction to continue without the proper leadership.”

“We do not need the guidance from the Republic to do what is right.” Rey states flatly.

“Oh really?” Bevicard smiles triumphantly as his trap closes around Rey. “Then is it true? There have been rumours of the Resistance harbouring the leader of the First Order, _Kylo Ren._ ”

Rey is speechless. She looks to Tethys but cannot get a good read on his emotions.

“Where did you get that information from?” she finally whispers.

“So its true then?”

“No! Kylo Ren is dead.” She says. It is not a lie.

“Ben Solo then.” Bevicard waves a hand, irritated. “It does not matter what he is called. If the Republic wants to continue under the good-faith of the Senate, then you will hand over Ben Solo.” He smiles triumphantly at Rey. “You really thought that every Resistance fighter would forgive and forget?” he says scathingly. “You really thought _everyone_ would welcome him back? As soon as he set foot on Arjan Kloss dozens, if not hundreds, of the Resistance reported his presence to the Republic. Just like the boy’s mother, Ben Solo cannot be trusted with his ties to the Dark side.”

Rey bristles. “Why didn’t _you_ go after him then?”

“We wanted to see if the Resistance was still loyal to the Republic. You should have turned him in. But instead, you decided to not only let him live, but allowed him to leave. It is clear the Resistance can no-longer be trusted with its… _judgement._ ”

“Ben Solo has been exiled by the council, this is true” Tethys offers. “However, he is under our constant scrutiny and has supplied all the evidence he has of the First Order.”

“Bah!” Bevicard exclaims. “The biggest known threat to the Galaxy. And you think you can keep him on a leash? This situation is even worse than we imagined. No. You _will_ hand over Kylo Ren or the generals of the Resistance will appear in court to either disarm the Resistance or to step down, with honour, under the leadership of the Republic.”

_If we fold into the Republic they will get all of the Resistance’s assets….including Ben. We would lose him either way._ Rey thinks.

“Who will gain stewardship over the Resistance fighters and resources if we do surrender leadership to the Senate” Rey asks.

Bevicard waves a hand. “That has yet to be decided.”

Rey’s eyes narrow. Tethys stands and in a clipped tone asks “Are we done here?”

Bevicard nods. A self-satisfied smirk crosses his face.

Rey stands as well. Turning to Dai-Li she states coldly, “We came here to do business, to buy supplies. _Not_ to be ambushed. Thank you for agreeing to meet with us but we will not be buying anything from Tibrin.”

Together Rey and Tethys enter the elevator and ascend to the surface.

****

Back on Tethys ship, Rey reaches out to Ben. She finds him on a distant star-port, running through a seedy, crowded and dirty market. Phasers are whistling over his head as he carries a bright yellow Twi-lek female in his arms. The youngling, for her part, is laughing hysterically as she shoots a blaster erratically over Ben’s shoulder:

“Take that!” and “Die scumbags!” She yells as she shoots.

 _Bad time?_ Rey asks, amused.

 _No. I’ve got this!_ Ben pants heavily as he dashes down an alleyway and jumps over a cart. He uses the force to collapse a wall behind him and keeps running.

_Ben…. Please tell me you are not kidnapping that youngling._

_No! I….This is a rescue!_

He ducks into a doorway as a droid flies overhead.

“Nice shooting Addi. I’ll take it from here” he says to the girl. She hands him the blaster.

_What’s up?_

Rey laughs. _No, really, I can contact you later._

Another droid passes over the two escapees in the doorway. Shouting and confusion can be heard from the other side of the rubble.

_Rey? Quickly?!_

_Okay,_ she sighs _._ He can feel her fear and urgency. _The Republic wants the Resistance to disband….or hand you over._

Ben is silent. He is carefully guarding his emotions. He grabs the youngling’s hand and creeps further into the tangle of alleys.

_We were surprised by a visit from a Senator today. Ben? I think they will be hunting you whether or not the Resistance agrees. I just wanted you to know…and to be careful._

He nods. _Okay. I need time to think. I will contact you later._

The rubble at the end of the alleyway explodes. Ben shoots wildly into the cloud of dust. He ushers Addi behind him as a small crowd bursts into the alleyway.

Rey breathes out slowly.

Ben picks up on her thought and pulls on their combined energy. The shouting, angry crowd lifts gently into the air. There are muttered squawks and shouts as they spin slowly, uselessly trying to get some traction in zero gravity.

Addi laughs from behind Ben’s legs at the furious crowd suspended like puppets. He grins back at the girl.

 _Thanks Rey._ He breaks the connection.


	2. Canto Bight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben travels to Canto Bight to search for more force-sensitive. Ben Pov
> 
> Content warning: Child slavery/abuse

Ben checks himself out once more in the reflective steel of the hunting knife he has propped up against the control console. He has to stoop over to see his face. He has slicked back his hair. His outfit consists of beautiful saffron robes trimmed in black, a black skirt and over his bare chest he has hung a gaudy (and fake) pendant. He nervously shifts his mother’s diamond around so that it hangs on the back of his neck. He is hoping this cheap pageantry will be enough to fool the airheads on Bight. He just hopes no one recognizes his face. Rey’s warning that there was a bounty on his head did not make him more or less nervous. It just made things more difficult.

“I should have grabbed a mask”. He thinks ruefully about his old, obsidian helmet.

He turns to Addi, the yellow Twi’lek female who is sitting, bored, in the co-pilot seat of the Rigger. Both of her feet are on the console.

“Well?” he asks.

She cocks her head sideways. “You look alright. But they _still_ won’t let you get into Bight on a rigger.”

“That is why we are not landing in Bight.”

The robes were hers. Addi had also helped him pick out the rest of the disguise. He had discovered her on Star-Port 6234 on his way to Cantonica. She was working as a flesh-slave for a human named Cade. He had discovered her abilities in the Force when she had tried to seduce him using mind-control. He had rescued her along with a few other slaves, by subtlety blowing the depraved place up, starting a fight with half of the market and then starting a few fires …just in case. They had escaped in the confusion (with the help of Rey).

Her access to the Force was buried beneath layers of fear, which is why maybe he hadn’t sensed her right away. She had had to mask her abilities to survive. She was still so young, barely 15 revolutions, but spoke as she was an adult of many years. It would take work to allow her to break out of her survivalist tendencies. The Light side of the Force worked with the imagination and heart of its user. Forging her trust with it would prove challenging.

Ben grabbed the knife off of the console and sheathed it in the sleeve of his robe.

 _Skrog. I_ hate _formal wear. Reminds me of senate meetings with mom._ He pulls the front of his robe to adjust it and takes a seat next to Addi.

“Okay. Lets get this over with.”

They fly over the lake. On the horizon they can see the glittering city sprawled over the dancing water. 

Well-before they reach the beach where Ben intends to land, the Rigger judders to a halt unexpectedly. They appear to have hit a domed force-field. A security tower comes crackling in over the coms:

“Corellian G-9 Rigger you are not authorized for this air space. Please state your business.”

Under his breath Ben whispers “Dammit they’ve increased security.”

Addi looks at him with wide eyes.

He pulls on the headset for communication.

“Bight watchtower A30 this is merchant….Finn….Dameron.” He says the first name that pops into his head. Addi buries her face in her hands. “Requesting permission to land.”

“Permission denied. State your business.” The voice crackles.

Ben knocks his fist on the console, his mind racing. “A30, I’ve come to, uh, trade in a youngling slave I found defected on Port 6234.”

Addi removes her head from her hands to stare daggers at him. Ben covers the mic and shakes his head at her vehemently.

The voice pauses for a bit before coming back on. “Rigger, you need an invitation into the city. There is also an entrance fee of five hundred Republic credits.”

Ben slides smoothly into his best impression of Han Solo charm and says:

“A30, how about we personally make that 700 credits and you let us in?”

The voice on the other end goes silent again to mull it over. Ben bites the nail of his thumb. He has taken a gamble at Bight’s infamous greed.

After a long pause the tower comes back on. “Rigger you are clear to land. Do _NOT_ use Ports 300 or higher. Take the servant ports at 500. Keep that eyesore out of sight.”

Ben lets out a breath.

“You got it tower. Transferring those credits as we speak”. He flaps his hand at Addi to move their ship into the city.

She, shaking with rage, stays perfectly still. As soon as he takes off the coms headset she lashes out. Her focused rage gives her strength but she is clumsy. She slams the Force into his chest, knocking him back against the wall. He is winded but not terribly hurt.

“Listen! I am _not_ going to trade you!!” he shouts.

“You swore!...You….you were going to help me escape! You…you absolute _Rakallae!”_

“Addi, no! This is a ruse!” She begins to cry. She tries to attack him again but he catches her arms.

He softens his tone. “I did not lie to _you_. I just needed a lie to get into the city. I would never trade you or sell you back. You’re free? Remember? Hey kid,” he says chucking her gently under the chin, “I _am_ sorry. No one is getting traded. I just need your help to save someone else. Okay?” He swallows. All-over his skin crawls. “I need your help with this.” This feels gross, like outright manipulation. It feels like something Snoke would do…He shakes his head.

_No. I will not be like him._

He kneels to get down to Addi’s level.

“Tell you what. I will go into Bight alone and you can stay with the ship. If you don’t ever want to see me again you can take it. Take the ship and take off. I am so sorry. I should not have used your life as a bargaining piece. Not after what you’ve been through.”

Addi sniffles.

“Sound fair?” He asks.

After a brief hesitation, she nods.

“Okay.”

Ben transfers the credits (the last left over from the former owner of the Rigger) and they silently make their way into the docking port.

****


	3. Canto Bight 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben enters Canto Bight to find the force-sensitive youngling. 
> 
> Content warning: Child slavery/abuse  
>  animal/creature abuse  
>  Ben uses the force to kill someone (graphic description)

Ben turns to Addi as the large rigger hatch opens slowly with a metallic groan. He gestures for K-3RN to join him. The protocol droid slowly waddles down to stand with him on the ramp. ‘Karen’ as he un-affectionately has taken to calling his babysitter, monitors and relays his every move to The Resistance. He sighs heavily. Addi does not look up, her gaze intently focused on the city behind him.

“Look, I’m sorry.” He tries again. “It was stupid. I am going to go try to help someone….someone like you.”

Addi still says nothing. He can hear deep, thumping music and bright peals of laughter floating from across the distance behind him.

He nods his head and turns towards the city. After a few steps however, he turns back. Addi has not moved.

“If I were you, I would take out a few watchtowers before you leave. Makes it harder to track, might even take the force-field down.”

Addi swallows and looks at her feet. He watches her turn and enter the rigger. He keeps watching as the hatch closes behind her.

“C’mon Karen.” He says as he makes his way through the tangle of ships towards the dazzling lights.

This is his first time in Bight, although he has heard numerous stories of it from his dad. The “decadent city” Han had called it, “full of lies and corruption. A perfect place for well-dressed criminals”. Ben tugs nervously on his sleeves, a couple inches too short. He makes his way up through the lower ports to higher-end ships. The docking bays eventually turn into gravel paths and then into smooth stone walkways. He is met with a porter droid but declines a ride up the streets.

As he climbs, the place becomes more and more crowded. He sees almost too many different sentient species to count. There are brightly clad human women, with oiled hair pulled into elaborate knots, a male Ghular with parade armour, an Anlari with bells tied to its horns and a nocturnal Bravaisian scuttles up the lane. He even sees a small group of bird-like Phuii with bright ribbons tied to their feathers. Amid this parade of rich smells, drinks and laughter however, he notices that amongst the shadows there are many eyes. Business conducted in nooks in the privacy of darkness. He passes one man retching into a bush.

From the building up above he can hear the roar of a crowd.

He reaches the entrance to the smaller gaming-house. A guard stops him to pat him down. Ben obliges. When the guard touches the knife hidden in his sleeve Ben grabs the man’s arm.

He whispers into the guard’s ear: “I do not have any weapons”.

The guards eyes un-focus for a second before he gives Ben the all clear.

Ben releases his arm and lets go of the Force. Karen follows him into the decadence of the gaming halls of Canto Bight. The floor is beautifully tiled. Around the open chamber there are clusters of crowds hovering over gaming tables. The gilded pillars around the room hold up an immense, sweeping dome above them. Droids glide past him carrying strange drinks. All around him is conversation, banter, seduction and greed. The air feels like anticipation.

He can feel eyes on him from corners of the room. He curses his lack of a better disguise. He hesitates on the edge of the crowds a moment longer. He can feel someone, close-by, reverberating on the same wave-form of energy, harmonizing with the Force. But who is it?

He lets out a breath. Calling on his best Supreme Leader impression he straightens his spine and puts his face into a cool mask of indifference. With his all-too familiar shield of arrogance, he heads towards a table and sits down.

“Deal me in.”

“But sir” The dealer looks up in polite distaste “we are in the middle of betting on the decay rate of stars. This wager has been going on for three revolutions now.”

Ben clenches his jaw. He doesn’t like it but he needs to buy his way into this crowd. His eyes scan the room but he does not see signs of any younglings.

“But it’s still open isn’t it?” Ben asks returning his thoughts to the table. The dealer rolls his eyes. “Fine, if you want to enter in a race that has literally already been won by Ratga here.” A large Cerean holds up his hand in acknowledgment.

“Not your fault, he’s one of the galaxies finest astrophysicists”, an older woman whispers conspiratorially to Ben.

Ben looks at the holograms of the different stars floating in the middle of the table: three gas-giants right before their tipping point; their energies faltering before they crashed inwards and imploded under their own gravity.

“I will enter the wager on 0909,” he says, again scanning the crowd.

“How many revolutions?”

“Two.” Titters break out around the table.

“And what will your ‘in’ and ‘for’ be?”

Ben thinks for a minute. “I will be ‘in’ for whatever he is, pointing to the Cerean and it will be ‘for’ everything.”

This time actual laughter breaks out around the table. Some spectators gasp.

“The nerve!”

“The boy’s a fool!”

“He didn’t even _look._ ”

“This is going to be _amazing.”_

The dealer quiets the crowd before turning to Ben. His contempt is clear this time. “Ratga is ‘in’ for Five thousand units. You will be competing ‘for’ eight trillion with everyone’s wagers combined. Do you agree to those terms?”

“I do.”

Karen chimes in: “Master Ben, I do not think you have enough credits for this wager.”

Ben grits his teeth. Under his breath he whispers “Fuck off Karen”.

To the crowd he forces a laugh and says: “Of course, faulty droid, doesn’t even know my family name. Just picked her up. I have enough credits in the value of one of my ships docked here right now. Happy to sell it for a chance at eight trillion.” He tries to impart a whiny tremor of desperation. Under his robes he begins to sweat.

The dealer knits his brows but says nothing. After a pause, Ratga nods his head. With a wave, the dealer indicates to a droid behind Ben’s chair. The droid slaps a band onto Ben’s wrist before he can protest. The dial on the front reads 0909- 5000.

“Now we wait”, the lady once again whispers in his ear. “I keep coming back here every so often for updates. It’s _so thrilling_ , don’t you think?”

He forces a smile for his conspirator.

 _Three full revolutions to watch stars slowly die._ He thinks. _Out of all the things you_ could _be doing._

His eyes turn back to scan the room. His eyes land on a small human boy standing behind a pillar.

_Maybe?_

He turns to his whispering companion. Her white hair is coiled in a tight rope around her head. She is not unattractive. “Can I get you a drink?” he offers.

She smiles and nods knowingly. “Of course” she purrs.

Ben stands up and addresses the table “If you’ll excuse me.” He says, bowing to leave.

The dealer stops him: “The band will alert you when the wager has been won.” Not bothering to hide his sarcasm he says “Good luck.”

The woman offers to hold his seat. “We might be here a while”, she laughs.

Ben turns and leaves. He makes his way through the crowd, relieved to be moving away from the betting table. People laugh and whisper as he passes. He hopes that he has looked foolish and rich enough to buy some time.

He makes his way towards the boy. His mind is racing with various plans.

_Grab the boy and run?_

_Too risky, so many people. And what if it isn’t him?_

_Can’t feel anything. Too many people here. Too much energy._

He approaches the boy. In his best version of Supreme Leader, he stares down at him. The boy, who couldn’t have been more than six or seven revolutions was filthy but wearing clean clothes. Ben knows that on Canto Bight the vast majority of labour is carried out by children slaves; one of the various reasons Leia had forbidden Han for taking their son there. The boys face is smeared with grime but he meets Ben’s gaze, fearless and defiant.

“Wot?”

Ben’s eyes flick over the boy trying to read him. “I need to see your boss.”

“Wot about?”

“I may have picked up a defected slave and need to report her.” Ben winces internally.

The boy squints up at Ben. He steps back to take him in fully, his eyes rest on the fake, gaudy pendant sitting on Ben’s chest.

 _The boy isn’t fooled._ Ben thinks.

“Follow me. _Sir_.” Like the dealer, the boy does nothing to hide his sarcasm.

He follows the boy through the crowd and out again into the night. The boy leads him down along the path that Ben just climbed. They wind down and through the revellers. The boy is an expert at dodging through the crowd. Ben misses him a few times. “Hurry along.” The boy waves at him impatiently.

He follows him along the path until he is once again in darkness. After a few turns left into the city, they come upon a building huddled under the shadow of a large stadium. The walls of the stadium soar above them.

_This is not an entrance for guests._

The noise from the crowd above them is deafening. As the boy leads him to the building Ben is surprised to notice that under his feet the ground becomes metal. He also becomes aware of the stink and sweat of animals. Something growls menacingly from beneath him as his footsteps ring out. He reaches out curiously with his mind and is staggered to be standing on nothing but air. For almost two myriameters beneath him is nothing but cages. The lives inside are angry or in pain. He is brought up short for a second. The boy stands at the open door to the building, irritated at another pause.

Ben collects himself and enters the building.

Inside is a customs office of sorts. Thick walls mercifully muffle the noise. To his left are shelves of clean clothing, organized probably by work detail. A small girl is sorting laundry. Behind the desk a corpulent man sweats through his greasy shirt. To his right Ben can see bales of grass, sacks of grain and barrels of water. From the ceiling a multitude of dead animals swing on hooks. The air smells like stale blood. Feathers, claws, fur and other assortments are strewn on the floor.

The boy walks up to the desk: “This gent here wants to see you Bossman.”

The man doesn’t even look up from writing in his ledger: “Before you ask, we cannot be caught doping creatures. You need to do it yourself and it will cost around 300 credits for the bait.”

Ben, slightly taken aback, tries to recover the conversation. “Uh, no. I am actually here for, uh, a runaway slave?”

The man finally looks up. He squints his eyes at Ben. “Oh yeah…A30 told me you might be coming. Follow me.”

Ben follows the man into a back room. The man, in close quarters, smells even worse than the animals. They enter a dingy room with a simple wooden table. Under the table a droid sits. The man kicks the droid awake and it beeps in indignation before leaving the room.

“Now” the man says, sitting with a grunt. “You wanna trade? Or just cash for it?”

“Trade” Ben answers and swallows. His mind is frantically casting about the building, sending tendrils up and through walls to see if he can feel anything.

“What is it?”

“What?” Ben asks.

“What is it? What species?”

“Twi’lek” Ben answers, distracted. He thinks he can feel something in the far corner?

“How old?”

“Seventeen revolutions”, Ben lies.

“Hmmm. That might be a bit too old. They start to get their own ideas then.” Bossman growls.

Ben can feel a curious tugging of energy. Someone here can sense him searching. He lets out a breath of relief.

“We could probably take her.” Bossman responds after deliberating. “IF she has good manners. She can probably work as a dancer. Those Twi’lek look younger than the human girls for longer. You probably want a younger one then, eh? A little more feisty?”

Ben tears his attention away from the presence above him back to the conversation. “What?”

Bossman wiggles his eyebrows “Only reason a man travels alone with a slave.”

Ben flushes with rage.

“Or maybe you want to try something new? Something a bit more exotic?”

Ben’s anger and energy becomes hyper-focused in the room. Before he can think he has the man pinned to the wall by his throat. Using the force he lifts the man higher as he chokes for air.

“You DO NOT sell children as flesh slaves!” He shouts. His anger cascades around the room. Energy surges in his arms. The man’s face begins to turn purple.

Ben can feel the man’s feeble fear. His weak, useless, disgusting life throbbing in his hands. He tightens his grip. Bossman’s legs kick uselessly. His eyes roll back into his head. Ben can feel his life begin to flicker.

Anger and disgust sing in him.

_Kill him._

Ben twists both hands. Bossman’s neck snaps under his fingers.

His lifeless body slithers down the wall and lands in a heap on the floor.

Ben is panting.

_Shit._

Ben stands in the tiny room. He tries to control his shaking and his rage.

From behind him Karen clicks.

_Shit._

The droid obviously recorded everything. “Well this will certainly complicate things”, she states.

 _Shutup._ Ben closes his eyes and breathes through his nose. “C’mon Karen” he gestures to the droid as he leaves the room. He closes the door behind him.

“It won’t be long until someone finds him”, Ben says, thinking out loud. “We need to find that youngling and get out of here.” He is stopped short by his guide, the boy from the gaming house, standing in the hallway.

“Um, hi.” He offers.

The boy says nothing but continues to block his way.

“Look” Ben says. “You do not have to stay here anymore. I took care of Bossman. You’re free to leave.”

The boy snorts. “And do what? Go where?”

Ben frowns. Not exactly the gratitude he was expecting.

The boy continues, “They will just find another Bossman like they always do.”

Ben glances at the front door. Any moment security or someone else could check in.

He looks back at the boy. “I need your help finding someone and then I will leave. I can offer you a place on my ship. You can leave the city.”

The boy snorts again. “Oh yeah and be _your_ workboy. No thanks.”

“Listen kid.” Ben cuts in, losing his patience. “You have this one chance to get out of here. You don’t have to come with me but I will _not_ be your bossman. I can drop you off at the nearest starport and you can begin a new life….Will you help me?”

He can feel faintly the touch of Rey’s mind. _Ben. Did you just kill someone?_

_Not now Rey._

_But you—_

_NOT NOW._ He shuts her out forcefully.

Ben strides towards the kid. Thankfully he backs out of the way, flattening himself against the wall as Ben strides past with Karen in tow.

Ben takes the stairs up two at a time. He turns left and goes through a door. Bunks line the small rooms. Clothes hang from rafters. He moves aside a curtain to another room. Empty.

His guide comes running up the stairs after him. “Fine” he pants “take me with you. I don’t wanna be seen as an accomplishment.”

“Its _accomplice._ ” Ben says turning. Softening his tone he says “Thank you. I need to find someone. Can you lead me to the upper levels?”

The boy turns and leads him through another door and up a flight of stairs. Before they reach the next landing however the boy taps on the wall.

“Om. Its me.” He says through the wood.

The board slides slowly to the side. Inside a hidden nook on the stairs a pair of wide eyes peer out.

The guide points to Ben. “Om, this guy here just killed Bossman. He’s taking us with him.”

The boy called Om climbs out of the hole. He stares at Ben. Ben can hear and feel the boy’s connection to the Force. It flutters in fear, like a tiny bird.

His guide says to Ben “He don’t talk much but you can get a sense for what he’s thinking most of the time.”

Ben crouches down to the boy’s level. His eyes are a bright green and almost seem to glow against his dark skin.

“Would you like to leave this city Om?”

Silently he says _It’s going to be okay. You’re safe with me._

From down below Ben can hear a banging on the door.


	4. Canto Bight 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben attempts to escape the city with the two boys.

Ben turns to his guide: his begrudging host and now accomplice. “We need to get out of here.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it.” The boy grins. “I’m Remi by the way.”

Remi grabs Om’s hand and they turn to run up the stairs. Ben follows. The banging on the door crescendos. He thinks he can hear shouting.

The two boys duck under another curtain and dash across a dimly lit room. They sprint through another door and around shelving. Ben would have been completely lost if he wasn’t following Om’s energy. Still, it does not save him from cracking his head on a low doorway. He stops for a moment, holding his head and hissing through his teeth.

He can hear Karen struggling up the stairs behind him. For a brief, very tantalizing moment Ben thinks about leaving her behind.

_Skrog take it._

He runs back and picks up the droid just as the door a few levels below them comes crashing in.

Remembering to duck this time, Ben runs after the boys again. He finds them at a window. Remi has one leg dangling out already.

Ben follows the boys as they silently step out onto the roof of the building. He didn’t count the landings as he climbed. He realizes they have a four-story drop to the alleyway below. 

“We’re going to have to jump”, Remi whispers.

“No! Wait.” Ben concentrates past the throbbing in his head. Gently the boys lift into the air.

Remi squawks with surprise. “Oh fuck no. Help!” He grabs Om in the air.

Om, still silent, is entirely calm. Ben gently lowers the floating boys to the ground.

“Alright Karen, you’re next.”

“Master Ben, I don’t think this is a good idea to escape the law—“

_It would be so easy. Just a small accident. A little drop._

_Dammit but the noise would be catastrophic._

Ben sighs and lowers Karen gently to rest next to the boys.

He jumps off the edge of the building, using the Force to land gracefully. He adjusts his robes and gives everyone a once-over. Remi is pale as a sheet. He is surprised to see a slight grin on Om’s face.

“Okay, we head back to my ship.” Ben informs his rag-tag group. From inside the building Ben can hear increasing shouting. An enforcement droid comes screeching into the street. From their alley, he can see a small crowd has gathered around the entrance of the Bossman’s building. Remi leads them further down the alley, towards the back of the building. They pass behind what looks and smells like stables. Ben pulls the fake pendant off and throws it as far away as possible. The group silently make their way away from the noise and lights of the streets and down towards the docks.

Well, almost silently, every squeak of Karen’s joints echoes in the empty alleys. Ben has to keep from grinding his teeth together. Remi, still a little shaken, nevertheless expertly manoeuvres through the twisting streets, crawling down, away from the stadium and the revelries.

Ben starts to believe they will get back to the Rigger without being detected when they turn a corner. In an open door a man stands, smoking. He has his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and is covered in blood. The group freezes.

Ben’s mind races. _Attack him? Control his mind?_

Before he can say or do anything the man puts up a hand in greeting.

“Just another day in paradise, eh?” he calls out.

Ben cannot decide what is stranger: the blood or the casualness of the man. They stand there, looking at each other: Ben and his strange entourage and the man, silhouetted by the light in the door. The man grins and blows smoke. Ben can hear the sirens in the distance. The man continues to stand, unmoving. Ben decides to keep moving, ushering the boys in front of him. His dad’s words float back to him once again: “ _well-dressed criminals_ ”. He decides that Canto Bight, more than simply being degenerate and depraved, might hold things even more…sinister. He thinks of the animals in cages under his feet and the two boys in front of him.

_Let's get off this fucking planet._

The group makes their way to the first sets of docks. They race past the beautiful ships. Only once do they duck out of sight when they see someone making their way with a porter droid up the ramps.

When they get to the four-hundred level however, Ben’s heart stops. The Rigger is gone.

_Oh no…Addi._

Ben feels an emotion squeeze his chest. Sadness, betrayal, relief? She had accepted his offer to take the ship. His rational side _is_ happy for her. But now he has an immediate problem. 

Ben’s mind races. The two boys continue to run up ahead, not noticing that Ben has stopped.

From behind him Karen says, “Well this is a fine mess.”

_Okay. We need a plan._ Ben glances frantically at the ships around him. Any one of these will do but he doesn’t have the access codes. Surely the owner would be alerted the moment he tried to hack one? That might take too much time. They would be combing the streets by now, expanding the search.

_Okay, we don’t need to get off the planet…just out of the city._ He thinks, recalibrating. He begins to look for atmospheric supply ships. The boys have finally noticed he has stopped and turn around.

“Well?” asks Remi. “Where is it?”

“Someone took it.”

“What!? You don’t have a SHIP!”

“Calm down. I’ll get one.”

Om begins to nervously suck his knuckles.

“Look mister, I’ve had a wild time. Grand even. I LOVE killing people and sneaking through the streets. Real gas. But we need to GO. Like right now!" Remi's eyes squint, suddenly suspicious. “You ain’t playing us, are you?”

“No Remi. I promise.” Ben says, frustrated. “Look, I’ll get us a ship. You take Karen and Om and hide somewhere in the docks. I’ll come back for you, I promise.”

“This is crazy. This is _CRAZY.”_ The boy’s voice begins to rise. _"_ I’m following a madman who can do magic...killed Bossman! I’ll never work out of servitude!...Now we’re gonna STEAL a ship!--”

“Remi! I need you to be quiet!” Ben steps forward, trying to keep the boy’s hysterics down.

Karen beeps worriedly.

Without saying anything Om reaches out to Remi. As soon as his hand brushes Remi’s shoulder the older boy crumples to the ground, instantly asleep.

Ben looks at Om, surprised and impressed. “Well that solves one problem. Okay, you two, carry Remi somewhere safe and _hide._ I won’t be long.”


	5. Canto Bight 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to find a ship to get them away from the city, Ben runs into Rey.

Ben makes his way stealthily through the dockyards. He _really_ wants to ditch his bright yellow robes but it would then mean going shirtless through Bight, which he is not prepared to do. He hopes that he can find a better disguise soon, or even better, a _ship_.

Addi’s leaving has rattled him. He doesn’t want to admit it to himself but he is angry and disappointed.

_You gave her a choice_. _She took it._

Ben winces thinking about their last conversation. _Of course she left. I was a complete asshole. Dammit I should have thought of a better plan. I am_ not _good at making this up as I go._

He thinks back to Om and Remi. If it wasn’t for Remi’s help he probably would already be arrested. It would be hilarious if it didn’t infuriate him. The (once) great and powerful Supreme Leader needed the help of children and a bitchy droid to pull off one rescue. It had been so much easier when he could just slash and burn his way through problems. His mind flicks back to the face of Bossman, purple and bulging. He does not feel regret for taking his life. Out of all the murders that Ren/Ben has committed, he sincerely feels like that one will not haunt him.

_But Rey had felt it? Had she seen or just sensed his rage?_

Ben flattens himself against the hull of a freighter as a group of three Chagrians pass. He waits until they disappear from sight before continuing his ascent.

Ben is used to feeling her disproval. He felt it scathing so much over the past years. He thinks back to Snoke’s throne room when he offered to rule the galaxy with her and she had cringed away from his lust for power. It had torn him up then and it was tearing him up again. He felt as though he was constantly blundering in her eyes. He had hoped he was better now: that Exegol had changed him, but it turns out that he still has to be constantly asking for forgiveness.

He keeps low, ducking into the shadows along the path.

If he is being perfectly honest with himself, a very, _very_ tiny part of his ego resents this new form of control. His rational side recognizes this criticism coming from a loving and well-meaning place. (He had understood this too late with his mother, balking at her attempts to control his temper and arrogance). The dark side had not questioned his intentions or actions. Instead it fed whatever whim or emotion he had had.

He is now back among the higher-end ships. He crouches down behind what looks like luggage.

The light taught you to only take life when it was necessary. _Still. That scumbag deserved to die._ Ben comforts his guilt and tries not to think about Rey.

His mind reaches out to scan the area but feels nothing. He is looking for workers: dock-hands or transporters. He needs someone with a ship. Someone who might be easily knocked out and overlooked if they were missed.

Above him the city hums with shouts and activity. It is hard to say if this is its natural state or because of the murder. His eyes scan the upper tiers. Beings in their finery still stroll casually through the streets.

_Can’t have been too much of an uproar._ He thinks. _Officials must have moved into the lower levels of the city._

His eyes travel around the lighted path, until they catch a glimpse of…Rey?!

_Wait no. She can’t be here,_ Ben thinks. It is almost too coincidental. Like thinking about her has summoned her here.

When she turns around Ben brain short-circuits. As opposed to her usual, scruffy, scavenger pants and flowing wrap, she is wearing a scarlet dress that tightly sheaths her body. Her hair is loose and flowing. Ben’s eyes go wide. He ducks back among the luggage before she can spot him, although she is a couple of meters up the path. Ben’s heart is inexplicably pounding in his chest.

_How did she get here so fast? Did she come because of me? Why can’t I sense her?_

The image of her in the dress, silhouetted by the lights of the city is burnt into the back of his eyes. He lets out a little snort of air out of his nose and laughs at himself.

_Why did I hide?_

He pulls himself out of the luggage. To get to her however, he has to leave the docks and once-again, enter the streets. He tries to call her over but cannot connect to her mind for some reason.

_That’s strange._

He will have to get to her then. He leaves the safety of the dock and begins to travel up the path. Rey continues to stand at the entrance to a street. She finally turns and sees him. She smiles slightly at him and his heart stutters. Her eyes seem darker than usual and her lips have been painted to match her dress. Instead of walking towards him though she turns and enters the street behind her. Confused, Ben follows.

He can see the flick of her crimson dress as it swishes around a corner. He tries to reach out to her again but their bond feels…weak?

He follows her silently further into the city.

He thinks about calling out to her but does not want to draw any more undue attention. Already, he is hyper-conscious of the eyes on him.

Rey leads him to an alleyway. The exposed skin of her back and arms seems to glow in the dim light. Ben approaches her. Something about this does not feel right…

Rey turns to smile at him. “ _Ben.”_ She breathes.

Ben is thrown back immediately to their last night together on Arjan Kloss. Their bodies twined together, the sound of his name as she sighed it into his ear, how lights had flickered under her skin and filled the cabin of the rigger with a strange glow...

Ben has to shake his head to clear it. He can smell something…beautiful, but strong, coming from Rey. It fills his mind and clouds his head. Rey steps towards him.

He tries to speak but Rey puts a finger to his lips.

The smell is overpowering. His limbs begin to feel heavy.

_Something is wrong._ But he feels tired, soporific, and those are _her_ eyes smiling up at him. Its _her_ hand that reaches out to grab the back of his neck...

Very distantly he can hear a voice shouting his name inside his head but it feels very…very far away.

Rey reaches up on her toes to kiss his mouth, pulling his head down to meet hers. She is so beautiful, and warm. The smell and the feel of her in his arms again overwhelms him. He reaches up to tangle his hands in her hair. The planet seems to stop spinning under his feet.

Suddenly pain rips through his side. Her body moves away. Ben looks down, his mind processes sluggishly the hilt of a knife embedded in his side. Blood already seeps from the wound. Confused he looks up at Rey but it is not _his_ Rey. Her eyes are cruel. His mind reeling, Ben tries to focus. He draws the hunting knife out of his sleeve.

“Who are you?” He tries to crouch but ends up staggering against the wall.

_That smell. Drugs? Pheromones?_ He tries to regain control.

Not-Rey’s face ripples and shifts. It turns into the older lady at the betting table before becoming a dull brown creature with gills on its cheeks.

“Changeling” Ben hisses. He grabs the knife in his side and yanks. The pain arcs through him. Groaning, Ben bunches his robes around it. The pain is good though, his brain clears slightly as it takes a hit of adrenaline. Some of his dizziness abates.

He has to get away but the changeling moves to block his path. It now looks ridiculous in the red dress. Ben’s face flames.

_Idiot._

He lunges towards the changeling with his knife but is too slow, his arms still not cooperating. The changeling easily steps to the side and laughs.

Ben pushes out with the force, it mostly hits the wall to the left but a corner of it does manage to hit the changeling in the shoulder. The creature staggers but does not fall. It hisses at Ben.

“Who do you work for?!” Ben shouts.

The creature responds by diving towards Ben. Claws grow from its hands and its face stretches to incorporate a wide mouth full of incredibly sharp teeth. Ben staggers out of the way and uses the force in a sweeping motion to throw dirt in the changeling’s face. The creature howls in pain and backs up. Ben kicks it in the stomach, knocking it over. He dives clumsily on top of it and wraps his hands around its throat.

“Why are you here to kill me?!” he screams down.

The creature writhes under his grip. Before Ben can move the creature’s skin shrinks, its body becomes smooth and slender. Ben tries to keep his grip but the Changeling slithers out of his hands. Its long, now-scaly body climbs up and over the edge of a building. Ben is left in the alleyway clutching the red dress.

_Fuck._

He looks down at his side. A red stain is quickly blooming through the yellow silk of his robe. He tosses the dress to the corner of the alleyway. Something heavy clanks in it when it hits the ground. Ben clutches his side and stands up struggling to control his breathing. He staggers slightly, either still in the effects of the drug or from blood-loss. He picks up the dress again and a key-card falls out.

_Please be for a ship._ He thinks as he leaves the alleyway.

The trip back to the docks (for the second time) is difficult. Ben tries to pass off his staggering, haggard appearance as drunk. He keeps his hand over the wound. Mercifully, he can no longer hear the sirens.

_Stupid, foolish, chasing after Rey…Sith take me. Acting like a love-struck boy._

He reaches the docks. He begins trying the key to any of the ships, calling for Om.

_This could take hours._ His mind reels. He is developing a pounding headache that matches his heartbeat in his side.

_Fuck this place._ He vows silently to never come back to this stupid planet ever again.

Om finds him as he tries another ship. Karen is piggybacking the still-sleeping Remi. Ben is groggy, angry and about to pass out. Om tries to put his hands on Ben’s leg but Ben brushes him off.

“I’m fine” he says brusquely.

“Master Ben. I would suggest attending to your wound.”

“I _know_ Karen” Ben hisses through his gritted teeth. “I’m trying to find a damn ship.”

“Of course Master Ben.” Karen goes silent for a bit. Ben tries another ship behind him with no luck. He sighs in frustration and anger.

“If I may, Master Ben. That key belongs to a yacht-type Mellcrawler which is docked it approximately level 278.”

Ben looks at Karen. He is too tired to even be mad.

“Take us to it” he commands.


	6. The Senate Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose meet before the Senate to decide the fate of The Resistance. 
> 
> (Sorry for the delay! School got busy)

Rey POV

Rey nervously pats the front of her robes. Rose had helped her pick out something other than her dusty standard tunic and pants. She was wearing a soft yellow robe that plunged dangerously low in the back. Rey was pleased that the colour matched her saber but couldn’t help feel that she might take off in a swift solar breeze. She had left her hair down instead of her usual three buns but could not, and would not, trade her soft boots for the tiny delicate shoes that C3PO suggested.

They had landed in Chandrila last night and were to stand council in front of the Galactic Senate this afternoon to decide the fate of the Resistance. Rey and the three generals had talked late into the night. They had grilled each other with scripted questions and answers. Before leaving Arjan Kloss Rose and Rey had concocted a half-plan to keep the Resistance alive. Rey was keeping her fingers crossed. If this worked…

The meeting with Bevicard was still fresh in Rey’s mind. She could not shake his scathing dismissal. The First Order was still out there. She had to show them it was not just a war of shadows. If Palpatine even had a small chance of returning…Rey shuddered. They were fighting a hate that the Senate could not understand. A hate that would wait and steadily creep and fester into all weak-points in the galaxy. Rey _could not_ let that happen.

Rey pulled her robe as far forward as she could, trying to cover more skin. She took one last look in the glass and turned towards the door to her apartment. She took a few breaths out her nose to calm her nerves. She would rather be fighting the Knights of Ren again, or surrounded by the crushing deep of Tibrin’s oceans...or really _anywhere_ else. She cracks her neck and opens the door.

Rose and Poe are already sitting in the common area. They are both dressed in Senate-worthy finery. Rose is wearing a deep-blue dress with a cape attached to the shoulders by a large brooch that depicts the sigil of The Resistance. She is seated with her hands clasped, composed but pale. Poe is wearing the ‘best’ clothes he could find, which is a nicer variation of his regular pants and flowing shirt. He looks _slightly_ cleaner than usual, which sets off his rugged good looks nicely.

When Rey steps out Poe lets out a little appreciative whistle. She grins at him and spins.

“Not bad for a little scrapper from Jakku” he teases.

“Not bad yourself for a spice-runner” she retorts back still grinning.

Poe groans and leans his head back to look at the ceiling, “when is _that_ one going to die?”

Rey laughs and sits next to Rose. Her grin fades as the room falls into silence. A tense-anticipative waiting.

Finn opens his door and steps out. Rey and Finn’s eyes lock.

“Whoa” he says, taking her in.

Finn is dressed all in black but the fabric is threaded with gold and blue. He shimmers under the lights of the common area.

“You don’t look to shabby yourself” she responds.

Her compliment is sincere but it does not feel like the easy banter between herself and Poe. There is a tension between her and her old friend that Rey is afraid will never be breached. Finn, aside from distancing himself, has become more quiet, more serious. Becoming a General had changed him. He had matured quickly under the responsibility.

 _He’s been through so much._ Rey thinks. _He’s come so far from being the scared boy, wanting to run away._

C3PO beeps from the corner. “Well, I daresay we are ready. Hopefully the Senate won’t keep us waiting long”.

Poe scoffs, “When has politics _ever_ been on time?”

“We _could_ go over the plan again?” Rose offers, but the room is silent. Rey spins her saber hilt in the air in front of her, Poe checks his nails and Finn, still standing, focuses on the floor.

After a couple of minutes Poe rises, stretches and languidly makes his way over to the side-bar to pour himself a drink. Without asking, he pours one for Rose and hands it to her silently. To Rey’s surprise, Rose downs the drink in one gulp and offers it to Poe again. Poe raises his eyebrows, nods appreciatively and dutifully pours her another.

Bored, Rey tries reaching out to Ben. He is still sleeping however, after a healthy dose of Bacta-gel. She had wanted to ask him what happened on Canto Bight but he had been barely awake by the time the mind-fogging drugs had worn off. He had brushed off her concerns, told her they had escaped the city and then had passed out. He was deep in a dreamless sleep as the wound on his side healed.

The report they had received from K3RN was filled with strange information: changelings, gambling, running through the city as fugitives and a strange, quiet boy named Om. The Resistance had heard news from their own informants that their Rigger had been ‘stolen’ by a Twi’lek named Addi. The whole thing sounded like a colossal misadventure, but Rey was beginning to think that things just turned out that way wherever Ben went.

Her attention flicked back to the present quickly. “Someone’s coming” she told the group.

There was a soft knock on the door. A droid opened it an asked them to follow. Rose and Poe clinked glasses and downed what they had left. They grimly shared an inscrutable look before leading them out of the room. Rey fell into line with Finn behind them. She wanted to grab his hand but held herself back. They walked quietly out of their apartment building, down elevators and into a waiting shuttle.

Rey quietly watched the city pass by. _So many people._ The size and variety of the galaxy and its planets still boggled her mind.

They arrived shortly at another building and were ushered inside. Its halls were opulently lined with beautiful carpets. The flying ceiling was held up with columns stylized as trees. The coloured glass in the windows caused the light from Chandrilan’s star to paint the hall with a variety of colours.

Instead of staying on the main floor however, they took an elevator several floors above. They were led down a smaller, artificially lit hall and into a large chamber.

“This isn’t the regular Senate chamber” Poe stated as they walked in. They were led to a table in the middle of the large room. The walls were lined with sitting boxes but only half were occupied. Rey recognized Bevicard and narrowed her eyes.

“This isn’t even half the Senate”, she whispered to Rose.

“I know.” Rose looked worried.

Rey feels foolish in the half-light of the room in her fine robes. _This isn’t that important, apparently._ She thinks bitterly.

A creature that Rey does not recognizes stands and raises its many hands. Before The Generals can even sit the rest of the room stands. Poe straightens up awkwardly, halfway to his chair.

Rey grits her teeth. She contacts Rose silently: _They are trying to trip us up. Make us look foolish._

They wait, standing, as the creature reads off the rules of the court in the basic language. There is then a blessing intoned for the New Republic and an invocation of the sacredness of public vote. Finn shifts impatiently. After a few minutes of droning, they are all motioned to sit.

The creature looks out its six eyes at The Generals seated below it. “We are gathered in this room today to discuss the disbandment of The Resistance, as established by the _former_ senator Leia Organa. The Resistance, as an independent militarized group, is no longer needed after the fall of the First Order. Indeed, the Senate is eager to put war behind us and usher in a new era of peace.”

The chamber breaks out in a smattering of applause.

The creature continues, “We of the senate are here to recognize the counter-arguments of the appointed Generals of the Resistance for their continued self-governance and to hold a vote, under the democratic processes allotted to any independent faction of The New Republic.”

Rey thinks she sees Bevicard whisper something to his companion and laugh.

“For the argument of disbandment the Senate recognizes senator Bevicard, of former Coruscant.”

The chamber again breaks out in applause as Bevicard stands in his box.

He raises his hand and smiles benignly as the applause fades. “Thank you, thank you.” He raises his arms to encompass the room. “Good friends, fellow Senators! We are in the presence of heroes today.” He gestures grandly towards the General’s tables. Rose frowns. “It is because of The Resistance’s valiant efforts that the First Order has been defeated. We no longer are under threat of the Star Destroyer, although we lament the multitude of lives of the New Republic that were lost to it.” Bevicard pauses to lower his head. He continues, “We stand here today, in security, in _peace_ because of the efforts of these daring people before us.” The room applauds politely.

“We also recognize the foresight of our former senator member, the Princess, and celebrate the extreme sacrifice of her work.”

Rey scowls. _You were happy to kick her out and mock her before, you scumbag._

“Indeed, there were many in the Senate who did not believe in the abilities of the Resistance to quell the tide of darkness but I, for one, never doubted their efficacy, daring and sacrifice.” The room here erupts in more sincere applause. Rey can feel Poe seething with anger beside her.

Bevicard waits for the applause to die down. “But now, however, we arrive into a new era of peace. The fleet of star destroyers has been destroyed. The Sith threat of Palpatine has been destroyed, and here we stand, friends, in a stillness: peace at last.”

The room thunders with applause.

“While we recognize the sacrifice of these heroes, the Senate has no more reason to keep The Resistance, as a separate and independent militarized unit. I vote today to absorb The Resistance. To honour these valiant beings as _heroes_ of the New Republic and to bolster them with resources and the governing wisdom of the collective Senate!”

The applause this time is deafening. Rose is clutching the table with white knuckles.

Bevicard sits as the applause dies down.

The creature turns to the small table: “Generals of the Resistance, you are now free to state your argument for independent governance.”

Rose swallows and stands.

“My name is Rose Tico. I am the acting General of Resources for The Resistance. I want to extend a sincere and humble thank-you to the Senator Bevicard for showering us with praise. I contend however, that we are no heroes. We are simply foot-soldiers, acting in the interest of the Light, to keep the Galaxy in balance. I agree with the New Republic, or, what the small section of it that is represented in this room.”

Rose’s voice rises: “We agree with Senator Bevicard.”

The room rustles as the gathered senators look at each other. Whispers break out but die as Rose continues.

“The Resistance welcomes a new order of Peace with glad hearts. Many of us are tired of fighting. And you are correct” she nods towards Bevicard, “we _do_ need new governance.”

The room is deadly quiet. Rose looks to Rey who nods her head.

“On behalf of The Resistance, as their representative speaker, I vote to move The Resistance, their militarized force, under the guidance of a new Jedi Council.”

The senators around them stir and begin talking. Rose’s voice rises through the din: “We will continue to act as the Jedi Order: a militarized peace-keeping unit under their own jurisdiction and governance, guided by the teachings of the LIGHT.”

The room is in chaos now and Rose has to shout to be heard.

“WE WILL CONTINUE TO PROTECT THE NEW REPUBLIC AND TO ACT AS GUARDIANS OF THIS GALAXY IN THE WISHES OF GENERAL LEIA ORGANA. WE WILL ACT WITH THE NEW REPUBLIC TO USHER IN AN ERA OF PEACE. BUT WE CAN _NOT_ SIT IDLE WHILE DARKNESS AND CHAOS STILL THREATENS US!” Rey rises to stand by Rose’s side. Beside her Finn and Poe do the same.

The room around them is on its feet, shouting and gesturing wildly. Their judge, the creature with many arms, waves its arms uselessly trying to call order.

The din is deafening. The hairs on Rey’s arms stand as the energy in the room ricochets around her. The Resistance is a small island of calm amidst a sea of incredulity and anger.

Rey closes her eyes and tries to shut out the noise. She breathes in deeply through her nose. She imagines the room filling with calm, like steadily rising water. She imagines it lapping slowly up and over the heads of the gathered senators. Slowly, the cacophony of the room quiets. She can hear beings taking their seats.

When the room is half-way settled, she hears Bevicard speak: “This is preposterous. The Jedi order is dead. You cannot SIMPLY RENAME yourselves!”

Rey opens her eyes and speaks for the first time, looking straight at Bevicard: “The Jedi are alive. I _am_ the Jedi.”

From the back of the chamber someone loudly guffaws before cutting themselves off.

Rey continues. “On this day I create the New Jedi Order. Just as the New Republic has risen from the ashes, _so will we_. We WILL continue to fight the Dark, wherever in the Galaxy it grows.”

Rose from beside her says, “You respected the old Jedi order as their own governing force. They were peace-keepers but also warriors. The Resistance is different only in name.”

Bevicard is purple with rage. “Absolutely out of the question! The old Jedi order consisted of _Jedi’s_. People governed by the light and reason of the Force. They were not just….just a rag-tag group of misfits keeping _their_ version of order!”

“Many members of the Resistance are also Force-Sensitive. It is not limited to Jedi”, Finn states.

“You thanked us for saving you, let us do it again, and again. While you govern this Galaxy let us protect it” Poe says. “You cannot bury your heads in the sand and pretend that this threat will ever be over!”

Quietly Rose says, “Light rises, and darkness _will_ rise to meet it.”

“You would put us all in danger of another war” Bevicard hisses.

A senator to his right speaks up: “I have to side with my fellow senator Bevicard. We cannot have a Jedi Order that does not consist of Jedi, led by someone who isn’t even a master. We respected the Jedi Order. Not as trigger-happy goons! But as wise and dignified emissaries of justice!”

A Sullustan from behind shouts: “Hear, hear!”

To their right a human senator stands. “Like Bevicard, I wish to extend my sincere gratitude. But I also have reservations. We cannot have this new _Jedi_ Order—“

There are titters around the room.

“…this new Jedi Order exist at the extremely violent rate it has. We must move forward with diplomacy. The Resistance are great fighters but the _true_ Jedi were peacekeepers.”

The hairs at the back of Rey’s neck prickle.

Bevicard stands again. “The Resistance is ungoverned, reckless and violent. You _sully_ the Jedi name by calling yourselves that. The _Generals_ have no training, no diplomacy and barely an education. And _you!_ ” He says, pointing to Rey, “ _are no Jedi_!”

Energy pops in the room. Rey, Finn, Poe and Rose duck as a shockwave ripples out from the centre. Papers go flying, robes are flung about and many senators loose their hats. Winds whip around the chamber, gathering speed and picking up anything light enough to be tossed around. In the middle of the maelstrom the Generals of the Resistance hold onto each other.

After about a minute, the winds die and the pressure in the room drops. Rey’s whole body tingles with little shocks of electricity as a multitude of ghosts step into the centre of the room.

The senators gasp with shock and fear as they scramble to pick themselves up. Bevicard, his face white, stands up from behind the walls of his box to look at the ghosts standing in a circle on the floor.

From beside her, Rey can feel the presence of Master Leia. She can feel her closeness, her strength and passion. Rose, Finn and Poe nod to her spirit and give her space as she steps forward. Rey smiles at Leia as her small hand touches her shoulder. Directly in front of her, Rey sees the back of Luke’s shaggy head. They are surrounded by the Jedi. Beings whose names’ flicker at the back of Rey’s mind. She knows them all.

The ghosts, in unison speak through Rey:

**We are the Jedi. A new order has risen to govern and protect this Galaxy.**

**We live-- wherever the light lives.**

**The dark will never die just as _we_ will never die. **

**Heed this warning.**

**And trust in balance.**

The ghosts fade. Rey staggers. She almost falls but Finn catches her.

There is a ringing in her ears but the chamber is deathly silent.


	7. The Senate Meeting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court takes a Recess. Rey is offered a new trainee.

“Did you know that was going to happen?” Finn whispers to Rey.

She shakes her head silently, still shaken and empty after feeling the weight of so much energy around her disappear.

Around them, the senators quietly gather themselves. The room breaks out into the dry rustling of robes being re-adjusted and papers shuffled and stacked. Someone coughs drily in the back. Rey notes with some satisfaction that Bevicard is still sitting in his box with his mouth open.

The adjudicator is the first to recover: “Well. I think it is pretty clear that Rey here speaks for the Jedi interest…such as it stands.”

Bevicard finally gains his voice. He points a shaking finger at Rey and hoarsely croaks: “A trick! A dirty Sith mind-game! She…she is…”

But the Sullustan senator cuts him off: “Quiet Bevicard. You felt them as well as we all did. It would be impossible to conjure so much energy from even the greatest of Jedi.”

Rey silently winces, remembering the power that erupted from Palpatine. Finn still has not let go of her arm. She turns to him and lightly taps his fingers—offering him a half-smile of thanks. Finn blushes and drops his hand quickly.

Poe addresses their adjudicator: “I think it would be in the best interest of everyone to have a recess…and to maybe cool off.” Poe addresses this last point to Bevicard.

Their adjudicator nods and addresses the rest of the room: “Due to this… un-natural circumstance… we will have a recess. We will reconvene after three hours.” Their adjudicator climbs over the podium with its many limbs and across the floor. It pauses in front of Rey to squints at her with its watery, grey eyes but says nothing. 

The rest of the room takes its cue and begins to leave slowly. Rustling and low whispering breaks out as beings gather their things and file slowly down the aisles. The Generals of the Resistance and Rey stand still as Senators, scribes and droids file past them. Rey notes that very few actually look at them as they shuffle past. When the last few walk past Bevicard finally stands in his box. He adjusts his robes meticulously and walks down to their table.

Finn, Poe and Rose all move to stand squarely in front of Rey, blocking the Senator’s path to her. Bevicard has no choice but to address Rey under the angry glares of The Resistance leaders:

“A neat trick _Jedi_ whelp” he hisses. “The council may not be able to disband The Resistance under a name technicality but _you will_ answer to The New Republic and you _will_ give up the mass murdering psychopath that you still harbour.” Turning to Finn, Poe and Rose Bevicard spits: “She might be an amateur _magician_ , but you are not and will never be Jedi.”

Finn advances on Bevicard until he is practically nose-to nose with him. Bevicard sways but does not back up. Through clenched teeth Finn snarls: “You were so happy to accept us when we fought your battles. While you sat like cowards in these chambers and talked _politics_ WE were the ones dying! We don’t need your _governance Senator._ ”

Rose puts a warning hand on Finn’s arm. To Bevicard she says, “We know the ways. We may not all hold sabres but we will defend the Galaxy regardless.”

Poe walks up to Bevicard as well, flanking him on the other side, uncomfortably close: “We don’t need to be Jedi to do the _right_ thing.”

Bevicard looks like he might say more, but he opens his mouth and shuts it without saying anything. Glancing between Finn, Poe and Rose he huffs out air angrily. With a swirl of robes he turns his heel and exits the chamber. Rey lets out the breath she was holding and leans on the table for support. Silently, The Resistance: The New Jedi order, files out of the room.

*************

Back in their shared living chambers Finn paces and sighs heavily, hands above his head. Rose flops onto the couch, all poise and decorum abandoned.

Rey stands at the window. Poe walks over and offers her a drink: “I think you’re the one who needs it this time.”

Rey grins, “How many have _you_ had now?”

Poe beams rakishly. “Politics”, he says by way of an answer and clinks their glasses together.

Their joviality fades as they turn back to the window. Night had fallen in the city. Rey could see floating lines of lights crisscross the city as millions of beings used the designated airspace to shuttle to and from buildings. Across the skyline, lights gleamed off of the metal and glass. She watched as a holographic depiction of the time and planetary weather updated itself, rolling its line of pixels down across its image. A multitude of satellites and various cargo ships flashed from orbit, confusing the light of stars. Rey sighs. If there was anything she could be said to miss from Jakku, it was the brilliant desert nights she spent naming constellations…back when things were simple…when she was alone.

Poe raises his eyebrows at her sigh, “Credit for your thoughts?” He leans over in a conspiratorial whisper before she can respond: “Did you actually cause that to happen?”

“No Poe. I didn’t call them.” Rey says loud enough for the whole room to hear. She takes a sip of her drink and coughs. “Omyscrap. What _is this?_ ” Poe doesn’t respond but grins at her over the rim of his own glass.

Composing herself Rey continues: “I did not ask them to be there. I did not know they were coming.”

“I hope they didn’t just make things worse” Finn says darkly from behind them.

“Yah. That might have scared them more than convinced them” Poe muses. “BUT, on the plus side, did you see that scumbag’s face? I thought he might pass out!”

From the couch Rose groans and throws an arm over her eyes. “So much for diplomacy” she mutters into her elbow.

At that moment, there is a soft knock on the door. Poe frowns and checks his timepiece: “Its not time yet.”

Rose sits bolt upright and waves her hands silently at Finn. Finn quietly pads into his room and brings out a blaster. Rose grips the hilt of her saber and moves towards the door. _Strange I didn’t feel someone coming._

Poe draws a pistol hidden in his boot and grabs the door-handle. He glances quickly at Rey and Finn who nod.

Poe throws open the door to---

a trio of lizard-like Chubbits. The Chubbits cower in fear and throw their hands up as they see the guns pointed at them.

“Stop, please! We’ve come to talk to the Jedi!”

Rey, Finn and Poe freeze momentarily in confusion. Rey motions to the men to lower their weapons and steps forward. The Chubbits barely come up to her chest. She has to crouch down to be on their level.

“Sorry! Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you...we’ve just had a strange day” Rey offers.

The three Chubbits lower their hands.

“I am not a Jedi. Not really.” Rey admits “but you need help?”

The two Chubbits in the front swallow and glance at each other. “N-no. Not help…necessarily,” the one on the left states. They step aside to reveal the smaller Chubbit behind them. “Please, this is our son Mica. We are told you are starting a New Jedi Order. Please take him.”

Rey is taken- aback. _News travels fast._

“We’ve known since he was a hatchling that he has… _.different_ , abilities.” Mica’s parents continue. “You’re the only one who can teach him.”

“Uhh…okay?” Finn says from behind her.

“How do you know he has the Force?” Poe asks from her left.

“Poe, you make it sound like he has a disease.”

“He’s always had…abilities” Mica’s parents politely interrupt. “He can move things across the room and is faster and stronger than most other younglings his age.”

Rey is silent, staring at the small Chubbit. He has not spoken nor looked up during this entire exchange. Silently Rey offers Mica her hand. He looks up to meet her gaze with his slitted, yellow eyes and bashfully takes it. She grips his tiny clawed fingers. His scaly hand is warm and dry and half the size of her palm. She can feel within him the humming energy of the Force. It resonates to her own energy and to the silent thrumming power that surrounds them. He can feel the connection to her and every life around them. She can also feel in him sadness, anger and fear. _The boy is terrified._ Rey nods reassuringly at him and drops his hand.

“He’s got it” She turns to his parents. “But I will not take him.”

“But why?”

“Because, he loves you. And I…I cannot take him.” Rey stands abruptly: “I’m sorry but you have to leave.”

She turns rapidly and enters their chambers and races to her private room, ignoring Rose’s concerned look. Rey shuts her door with a bang and then crumples to the floor, heaving out dry-mangled sobs. From the outer doorway she can hear the Chubbits still talking quietly with Finn and Poe.

Rey pulls her knees in tighter, trying to fill the hollow ache she feels in her chest. After a few minutes she can hear the Chubbits leave. Rey suddenly wants to smash something, to punch a wall or break the plastisteel covering her windows. Her rage makes her only cry harder.

She can feel rather than hear Rose knock on the door. In a shuddering hiccup Rey tries to control her breathing: “I’m fine!”

But Rose opens the door anyway. Rey scrambles upright and hurriedly wipes her face on the sleeve of her fancy robes. “I said I was—“ But Rose cuts her off by wrapping her arms around her. Rey stiffens momentarily, embarrassed and ashamed. Luke’s voice comes back to her: * **admitting weakness is strength. No one, not even a Jedi, is bullet-proof** * Rey sniffles and wraps her arms around Rose, leaning on her as sobs wrack her body. Rose continues to hold her as the long minutes pass. In what feels like a lifetime, Rey eventually calms her breathing enough to pull in great-shuddering gasps. She wipes her face again and looks at Rose.

“Shh its okay” Rose says quietly. She guides Rey to the bed and sits beside her.

“They would just…get RID of him!”

“I know. I know…” Rose rubs Rey’s arm. “Rey? This isn’t really about Mica…is it?”

Rey glares at Rose. But she then sighs and looks down at her feet. “No. It isn’t,” she admits quietly. “He has a family: parents who love him.”

“Rey, he’s not being sold OR abandoned. He can return to his parents whenever he wants. Whenever training is over.”

Rey rests her head on Rose’s shoulder. “I can’t do it. He would hate me.”

“I feel like that’s up to him to decide” Rose states drily. Rey emits a phlegmy giggle.

“What would Leia say?” Rose asks. “Or Maz? Or Luke?”

“Hey now, that’s not fair,” Rey protests. After a pause she responds, “Maz and Luke would definitely say something about ‘duty’ and ‘sucking it up’. But Master Leia…” –Rey can see Ben’s face before her, shrouded in darkness, covered in a black mask—“Master Leia would tell me to save him from the darkness… before it is too late.”

Rose rubs her back. “There’s my optimistic friend! Now, let’s go find that family again before we have to go back into court and explain a bunch of ghosts to Bevicard.”

Rey groans good-naturedly and gets to her feet. Before she leaves her private room Rey pauses at the door to turn around. “Hey Rose? Thank you.”


	8. Non-sequential one-off (Ben and Rey argument): The toll of isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the current circumstances in the world I didn't feel like finishing a 'regular' chapter. Here is a small one-off of Ben and Rey fighting. This is an imagined situation but it does arise from personal experience. 
> 
> Content warning: self harm; extreme isolation/loneliness; suicide.
> 
> Sorry if the emotions are a bit much, but that is also why I love these characters so much. They've been through a lot, like me, and you, and everyone reading this. You are stronger than you know. You are not alone.

“You don’t understand Rey! You’ve had so much love and support! You never fell...” Ben’s voice gets soft “…as I did.”

Rey is taken aback and then immediately ignited with rage. She has never been this angry, not even when Han died. She feels ripped apart by this betrayal.

“How _dare_ you.” Her voice is shaking. “How could you say that? After feeling _everything I..._.” Her voice cracks on the last syllable. “I have been _abandoned._ I have been _betrayed_.” With every statement she lashes out as hard as she can, slicing Ben with her emotions, ripping the fear and pain and sorrow out of her and weaponizing against him. Ben flinches as he feels her. His eyes widen with shock and then with fear.

For the first time ever, Rey holds nothing back.

“You've _felt_ my loneliness _Ben Solo_ …. Now feel my pain.” And with her mind she rips herself open and makes him watch.

A small girl stands in the desert: watching her parents leave. Not knowing; not knowing if they would ever come back.

An older girl, her mind in shatters, huddles in a wreckage alone, muttering to herself. A mantra she uses to feel better: “they’ll come back; they’ll come back; they'll come back”. Her voice has the sing-song nursery rhyme of the insane. A shattered memory in a shattered, scared girl.

Memory shifts. She is older now, more resigned. Fellow scavengers look on with pity, but others try to hurt, to take advantage…Rey learns to fight with nails and teeth. Rey learns to _hurt_. Each night the stars stretch to eternity.

Scratches on the wall. Scratches in her brain: “ _They will never come back. Give up. Why are you here_?” So many days and nights in the howling winds, choking back rusty water.

And that one night. The worst of all. The one where her mind screamed for release… Rey throws these all at Ben, not caring if he’s hurt. Not caring if he is scared.

_Feel me Ben Solo._

She throws the worst moment at him and drowns him in it. The incredible emptiness. The ache inside her body. How clear and cold her mind was as she took the scrap metal and tested its edge on her thumb. The cool detachment as the blood gathered and travelled down her palm.

_An end._

_No more loneliness. No more suffering._

And then…. _and then._

The pause of bated breath.

A waver in resolve.

Ben and Rey look on in silence at this memory. The whole world stilled in the absence of breath…

A voice, not from outside but deep within Rey herself stills her hand.

“ _You’re not alone.”_

The memory dissolves just as Rey’s anger does. She falls forward onto all fours and takes deep gulping breaths. Before she can move, or register which reality she is in, Ben’s arms are around her.

“Shh. Rey. You’re not alone. Never again.”

And Rey, the abandoned child, sobs into his shoulder.


	9. Flight lessons (Ben's dad adventure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes Remi (as promised) to the nearest Starport. Om agrees to learn the ways of the Force.

Ben pov

Ben wakes up with a splitting headache. He is briefly disoriented: confused by the layout of the Mellcrawler before his mind catches up to where he is and what happened.

 _Rey._ His first thought, as usual.

But then Canto Bight, the escape with the boys, Addi’s leaving…it all comes flooding back. He remembers through the fog of pain leaving the planet and setting the Crawler on autopilot to the nearest starport. Thankfully, when Addi had left, she had punched a hole in the city’s security perimeter. Ben, Karen and the boys had been able to follow her path through the barrier. Ben had chuckled to himself as they passed the remains of the perimeter tower.

His sits up with a groan and gingerly feels his side where the changeling had stabbed him.

_Ow. Still tender._

Bacta was wonderful but even it had its limits. He suddenly notices that Om is sitting near the door to the sleeping quarters.

_Wow. I must have really been out.... I didn’t even notice._

“Hey Om.” He says cautiously.

Om sits quietly and blinks his luminous green eyes.

“Still not much for talking.” Ben runs a hand through his hair, shakes his head to clear it and grabs his old sweater. “Good thing I wasn’t wearing this. It has enough holes in it already.” As he pulls the sweater over his head he looks over to see if Om caught the joke but the boy has not moved nor changed facial expressions. Ben raises one eyebrow and tilts his head. “You like to watch people sleep?” he asks the silent boy.

Om says nothing. Ben pulls on his boots and starts to feel like himself again after the mock- pageantry of Bight.

“You’re good at putting people to sleep” Ben notes thinking of Remi, how the older boy had crumpled in seconds. “If I were small, and somewhat helpless, it would be a good skill to have—especially if Bossman was angry.” Ben is careful to keep looking at his boots—slowing down to lace them. He can feel Om’s attention sharpen. “Sleeping people are peaceful. They can’t hurt.” He steals a glance at the boy. Om’s expression is dark. Ben turns towards him. “You taught yourself how to do that?”

Om takes a while to respond. Ben can feel fear and pride flicker through the boy’s mind. Eventually, Om nods.

“That’s pretty good Om.” Ben pauses. He was going to have to choose his next words _very_ carefully.

“Sleeping people are also very vulnerable…” Ben lets the sentence trail out and locks eyes with the boy. “You could have escaped. You could have hurt the Bossman,” his voice gets quiet, “like he hurt you.”

Om’s eyes fill with tears. The boy looks down and shakes his head. Ben waits.

 _I tried once._ The boy’s voice in his head is anguished. _I really did._ Ben sees within the eyes of the child Bossman’s sleeping form. He knows (as Om does) that Bossman will not wake up. It would be so _easy._ But something holds Om back. Fear and revulsion war within this memory.

 _I couldn’t do it... I was too much of a coward._ Om rubs his eyes. Ben gets up from his cot to kneel in front of the boy.

“Om. Look at me.” Om sniffs loudly and looks up at Ben. “You were incredibly brave. _And_ you found a peaceful solution. But you cannot simply put all of your problems to sleep.” Ben grins ruefully. “I can teach you how to use the Force. Not just to put people to sleep but to _protect_ …and even act. You would not have to be afraid anymore. Would you like that?”

Om nods his head again.

“Okay, sounds good.” Ben moves to stand but for the first time hears Om’s voice out loud. Ben hesitates.

“It’s not just sleep. I can see stuff too.” Om bashfully twists his foot under Ben’s scrutiny. “Who is the lady in white?”

Ben furrows his brow. “…how did you?”

“She was in your dreams.”

Ben is impressed. _Dreamwalking…with someone he isn’t even close to._ How to respond to that question though? ^She’s the other half of my soul...my partner in destiny^ sounds a bit too melodramatic.

Ben settles for: “She’s….uh, very important to me.”

Ben moves to leave but stops for a second as a dreadful thought occurs to him.

His face bright red, Ben turns back to Om. “Um…Om? Try to stay out of my dreams…they…” he coughs in embarrassment and looks at his feet. “They uh…may not be always suitable….for…uh…little ones.”

Absolutely beat red, Ben does not wait for a response. He turns his heel and marches to the bridge.

At the bridge of the Mellcrawler Remi is arguing loudly with Karen.

“Listen droid lady. He’ll never know! I just wanna learn how ta steer that’s all. We can still go to the Starport You just gotta tell me how ta turn autopilot off.”

“Master Remi, that is absolutely out of the question. I have strict orders to keep you out of trouble…”

“C’mon Karen! I’ve never even SEEN an asteroid belt before!”

Ben strides into the bridge. Remi, seated in the pilot seat, yelps and jumps off. Ben squints his eyes as the boy shuffles backwards sheepishly. True enough, Ben can spot the asteroid belt of Fortuna 086 through the HUD passing by to their immediate starboard.

“Master Ben. I need to inform you that Master Remi has not been able to alter our course…”

“That’s enough Karen.” Ben says, turning to stare at Remi. The boy has twisted his face into perfect contrition. He peeks up at Ben through his shaggy hair.

“See sir! No harm done! I was just lookin is all.”

The corners of Ben’s mouth twitch. He turns his heel and sits his lanky frame into the pilots seat, wincing as his side spasms. He asks Remi over his shoulder: “So, you’ve never been off-planet before?”

“Only once. When I was a little-little; when _they_ brought me to Cantonica.”

Ben turns the seat to look at him.

“But I don’t remember a thing.” The boy’s voice is quiet.

“So, you’ve never really seen space before…have you?”

Remi shakes his head.

Ben smiles earnestly this time. “C’mere Remi.” Ben flicks a switch. “This is how you take autopilot off.” Remi shuffles closer to peer over his shoulder. Ben grabs the control column and tilts the Crawler down: “And _this,_ this is an asteroid belt.” Ben concentrates on steering them closer, adjusting their speed and altitude. To show off a little he passes as near as he dares to the giant floating debris. Remi gasps from beside him and Ben’s smile widens. “Hold on!” He tilts the Mellcrawler sideways to make it through a small gap and listens in satisfaction as Karen falls over with a satisfying metallic **thud**. Remi is giggling like a fiend beside him gripping tightly onto Ben’s chair. Ben steers them clear of the belt and uses the reverse thrusters to slow the crawler to a halt. He turns to the boy who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Do you want to learn?”

Remi nods hard, his hair flopping across his face.

Ben chuckles. “Okay co-pilot. Strap in.” Remi jumps into the second chair and grabs the control column. Ben’s heart spikes briefly with pain as his memories take him back to another small boy sitting in a co-pilot chair, eagerly awaiting instructions…

He smiles sadly for a second to himself. _Isn’t it strange how the galaxy works—the circle always returning._

To Remi he says: “Listen kid. _I_ was trained by the best pilot in the galaxy. You listen, you ask a lot of questions and who knows…maybe someday _you’ll_ be the best. Flying is an art. You have to come at it with your _heart_ as well as your brain. Now…here are the basics...”


	10. Starport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has dad adventures with Remi and Om.

“Okay wait.” Ben powered up the shields on the Mellcrawler. “Shields are ‘here’. They are more important than any blaster or canon you could ever have. I’ve seen cargo fleets attacked by raiders last for hours without ever firing anything simply because they had good shields.” He turns to Remi. “They are also a good thing to have in asteroid fields. But _you_ are going to fly us toward Fortuna 086. Nothing crazy here kid. Let’s just see if you can fly straight.”

“Don’t you have autopilot for that?”

“Well yes, but what if that breaks?” Ben looks over at Remi. “A ship is only ever as good as its pilot. Remember that.”

Remi nods. The scruffy sarcastic kid from Canto Bight looks suddenly slightly pale.

“Okay. Grab the control column. To your right is the thrusters. NO! Don’t touch them yet. Wait. Okay, here is the forward and reverse thrusters. Obviously in space there is no such thing as brakes. Instead of slowing down you’ll just keep cruising at the same speed. You have to match the forward and reverse to slow down. Got it? Okay, slow go on the forward thrusters and take us closer to Fortuna.”

Remi, white knuckled on the control column, presses forward. The Mellcrawler responds by lurching towards the planet.

“Easy kid. Ease into it. It is not a light-switch. Okay, reverse a bit. Okay, okay. Try to relax.” Ben says this for both of their benefit.

“Mister, she’s fightin’ me a bit.” Remi, to his credit sounds less flustered than Ben feels.

“Yup, that’s orbit. Try to get a feel for it. Where does it want you to go?”

The Mellcrawler shudders slightly as the orbit of Fortuna 086 picks it up. At this point Om wanders into the bridge and helps Karen upright.

“You do not have enough forward speed to fight it. See if you can just follow the orbit for a bit.”

Remi turns the Mellcrawler so that it is close-hauled to the planet.

“Okay, cut the thrusters and let go of the control.”

Remi gives Ben a startled look but lets go of the control column. The Mellcrawler gently drifts above the planet, caught in orbit. Through the HUD the four passengers watch as the gas-giant swirls below them.

“There’s nobody down there.” Om remarks from over Ben’s shoulder.

“No. Not all planets are habitable. Although” Ben admits “some beings are smaller than the eye can see. Some cities and docks are smaller than we can see from space. But this planet here, is definitely uninhabited. It is what we call a gas-giant and it has no surface, just heavy gases” (Remi snorts out his nose-Ben continues as if he hasn’t heard) “…and dust gathered under immense gravity. At the centre is usually either a liquid gas under pressure or frozen clumped up dust, so don’t go thinking you can fly right through.”

“Actually Master Ben, Fortuna 086 is a common extraction site for nitrogen and…”

“ _No one_ asked Karen.”

Ben and the boys sit in silence for a bit longer, looking at the planet and its giant clouds silently twisting in front of them. After a bit, Ben reaches forward to turn off the shields and grabs the control column.

“Okay Remi. The lesson is not over. Watch. Let’s get you to that starport I promised.” Ben keeps the Mellcrawler alongside the planet’s orbit, putting more energy into the thrusters. “At a certain speed the orbit will no longer be strong enough to hold us in. We just have to find that speed. It is different for each planet and star. Depends on the size but you also should just feel it out because gravity is tricky like that. Okay, so feel this? We’re starting to accelerate but I want to keep it in orbit for as long as possible.”

“Isn’t the port the other way?” Remi asks. 

“Yes. We’re going to slingshot our way there.” They pass into the dark-side of the planet as the Mellcrawler continues to accelerate. “Om. Strap yourself in.” Om dutifully takes a seat behind him.

“Okay, we’re almost there…”

On the horizon of the planet they can just begin to see the light of Fortuna’s star. Ben cranks the control column to their starboard and leaves Fortuna’s orbit. They zoom towards the asteroid belt into the full light of the star. They hurtle towards the nearest rock.

“Hey, uh…mister?”

“Hold on kids.”

Ben engages the Hyperdrive motivator. The rock that they were just two or three meters away from seemed to suddenly freeze in front of them before melting into the blue back of hyperspace. Remi yelps and covers his eyes, while Om flattens himself against the back of the seat. Ben guns the engines and, for the first time in a while, is grinning from ear to ear.

****

The Mellcrawler gently drifts into the docks at the starport, guided by the floating droids that direct traffic. Ben absently notes the name of this port on the map readout. He doesn’t know why he bothers. It is virtually indistinguishable from all the other ports he has seen. They all had the same shops and bars, the same mechanics, the same shady back-alleys and muttering dirty locals. For a galaxy that was allegedly ‘civilized’ under the New Republic, it had a surprising amount of dives.

Ben noses the Crawler into the merchant docks, avoiding the burnt out hulls, wrecks and engines being towed by tugs into the mechanic shops. He decompresses the cabin and shuts off the engines as Remi and Om wander over to the hatch. As soon as the boys are out of the bridge Ben checks the flight log. This _is_ the nearest port. It is not under any planetary jurisdiction but rather a galaxy wide ‘neutral’ space that allowed for free trade and usually quite a lot of backhanded deals. It was also the last location logged by the Crawler before Cantonica—the last place the changeling visited before attacking Ben. Ben can’t be sure if the Changeling hadn’t picked up the contract in Bight but it paid to be cautious.

As a last minute precaution Ben dons a cloak with a hood and puts his blaster in its holster before opening the hatch. Not only was he a target for the New Republic and anyone mad enough to still believe in the New Order but the throbbing pain in his side also made him hesitate. Someone had tried to kill him and now he was showing up in the assassin’s ship.

“Alright boys. Let’s go. NO! Karen. Not you.”

“Are ya a criminal or something?” Remi asked, looking suspiciously at the hood.

With a straight face Ben responded, “Yes, I am. I steal little ones and eat them…but only after giving them flying lessons.”

Remi narrowed his eyes while Om giggled.

Om skipped down the gangplank while Remi hesitated a bit behind.

“Why bring us here then, Mr criminal child eater?”

“To get spices. Kids are notoriously gross to eat.” Ben looked back at Remi who grinned in spite of himself.

They entered the press of beings heading towards the market and shops. The thoroughfare was crowded. Smells from food carts mixed with the smell of many beings who had been too long in space. Street vendors and hawkers shouted while they dodged animals and droids hauling food, electronics, organic matter, scraps of metal and carts full of empty gas canisters to and from ships. Without being told, the boys stayed close to Ben. They looked tiny in his shadow but managed to keep up with his long strides: half-jogging to keep up.

Warming up to the subject Remi asked: “What _do_ kids taste like then, Mr mysterious space-wizard man?”

Ben thought as he scanned the crowd, looking for a place to grab food and to get out of the crush of bodies. “Like Menahuuns.” He eventually replied absently. He set off towards what he hoped was a canteen at the end of an adjacent alley.

“What’s a Menahoon?”

“That’s enough Remi.”

Ben dodged his way through traffic and entered the relatively calm alley. He looked behind him to see if the boys were following before opening the door to the canteen and walking in. Ben stood in the doorway, his eyes getting used to the dimness of the interior, while Remi and Om hovered behind his legs. Ben spotted an empty table and guided the boys towards it. Ben stretched out his legs and put on an exaggerated relaxed posture—better to pretend that they belonged here. Remi and Om clambered into their seats. Both boys’ legs could barely touch the ground. Remi immediately began swinging his legs and staring at everyone while Om sat quietly.

A service droid rolled up: “what?”

“A spice beer and two of whatever food is special of the day.”

The droid rolled away while Ben addressed Remi: “Alright kid. This is your stop. You can leave from here and go to any planet or star system you want.”

Remi looked sharply back at Ben and stopped swinging his legs. He did not say anything for a long while. Ben looked steadily at the older boy while Om kept to himself.

The service droid brought over the beer and a vegetable stew. None of them touched their things.

Finally Remi, in a low voice, asked, “Where would I go?”

“That is up to you. I could set you up with friends of mine on Naboo or Arjan Kloss. You could work for someone in the New Republic, learn a trade… the whole Galaxy is open. You could keep traveling the stars and never have to settle anywhere.” Ben gestures around him, “you could become a merchant and live in illustrious ports like this one.”

Remi wrinkled his nose. “What are _you_ goin’ ta do?” he asked turning towards Om.

Om cleared his throat. “I will go wherever he goes. I have to learn.”

“Learn what?”

“That’s not important.” Ben cut in, leaning forward, wincing as his side spasmed. He glanced around the room before continuing. “Om and I will travel to a safe place. There he will learn…how to control his abilities.”

Remi picked up his spoon and listlessly stirred his stew. “Do I have abilities?”

“No. Unfortunately Remi it doesn’t work like that. You would know by now if you did.”

Ben notes Remi’s crestfallen look.

Om glances worriedly over at Ben. “He can come with us still though? Right?”

“Yes. But Remi cannot be trained like you can Om.”

“So I’m useless.”

“No, I did not say that. It’s just…” Ben sighed. “Listen. Remember how I lifted you off the ground? Om can do that too, he just doesn’t know how yet. I am going to train him. You are a perfectly ordinary…um _being_ , and you have other talents.”

“Yah like scrubbing shitters and moppin’ floors.” Said Remi morosely into his stew.

Ben sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay Remi you can come with us. I can promise you that you won’t be mopping floors but you cannot learn the things I teach Om.”

“Why not?” asked Om.

“BECAUSE! Okay?”

The room around them fell silent. Ben noticed with alarm that Remi, the scrappy, scruffy devil was close to tears. For a brief moment Ben thinks belatedly about Addi, how he had also let her down… _Sith take me. I need help._

Ben is about to address Remi when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Energy lightly shifts around him like a tide turning. Om looks at Ben with alarm as the voices of the ghosts echo in their heads:

**We are the Jedi. A new order has risen to govern and protect this Galaxy.**

**We live-- wherever the light lives.**

**The dark will never die just as _we_ will never die.**

**Heed this warning.**

**And trust in balance.**

_Rey?_ Above the other voices of the Jedi, hers was the loudest. He reaches out to her tentatively and is met with a wall of power. He cannot see her clearly behind it. It is like looking through several meters of glass, foggy and diluted. He can barely make out Rey standing in the centre of a maelstrom, strong and composed as the power rages around her. He sees briefly the interior of a senate chamber…and his mother? Before the connection is lost.

Ben wrenches himself back to his present. Om’s eyes are wide with fear. Out loud Ben says,

“It is alright Om. It is just a message.”

“The lady in white?”

“Yes. That was her. She will be your teacher.”

Remi, oblivious to what just transpired, looks up from his stew. “Wha-?”

Ben waves his hand dismissively. He feels a lot calmer now. Less unsure. _Trust in Balance._

“Remi. I am offering for you to come with us. I promise you will not be treated any differently. I will teach you to be a fighter and maybe a pilot…but not a ‘magical wizard’. OR you have the option to leave, travel the galaxy. The decision is ultimately yours.”

Remi, still slightly sullen, takes a moment to look at Om before responding. “Wherever he goes, I goes. Magical powers or not Om Prakash, you’re still puny.”

Ben nods in agreement and downs his beer.

****

Ben follows the boys as they head outside back into the starlight.

“Right. We need supplies. And you both” he says looking down at the boys “need new clothes.”

“What’s wrong wit this?” Remi asks plucking the front of his incredibly stained and raggedy shirt.

But he still follows Ben dutifully further into the market. Ben has zero credits after lunch. After some deliberation he sells his blaster to a weapon-smith.

Ben lays the blaster on the counter. The smith ‘tsks’ over the incredibly beat-up condition of the DL-44 but still gives them 26 republic credits for it.

From somewhere beneath his elbow Remi asks: “Don’t we need that?”

“ _I_ don’t.” Ben responds.

Remi mutters something that sounds like: “Cocky bastard.”

They then wander over to the nearest fabrics shop. Ben stoops to enter under the curtain and is greeted by the human woman running the store. She looks like she is wearing one of every item of clothing in the store. It is hard to make out what shape she is under a literal canopy of fabric.

“Hiya. Can I help you?”

“Yes I am looking for new clothes for my…. my two… _sons._ ” The word gets stuck temporarily in Ben’s throat. The word makes him feel equal parts terror and a dull, empty sadness.

Remi is already off behind him leaving very noticeable grimy hand-prints on everything.

The woman gives Remi and Om a very quick once-over and the expression on her face changes from polite attentiveness to quiet disgust and pity. She gives Ben a sharp look and crouches down in front of Om.

“Been a while since Daddy took care of you poor things.” She states, overly loud.

Ben takes the hint and flushes with second-hand shame.

“They…” but he cuts himself off, “…never mind.”

The lady gives Ben another scathing look and takes Om by the hand.

“Come with me dearest. And YOU,” she says over to Remi, “stop ruining my merchandise and c’mere.”

The woman takes the boys into the back of the shop. Over her shoulder she asks: “I’ll just throw these old clothes out then, eh?” Which Ben takes more as a statement than a question.

Ben sits down to wait and gingerly feels his side. Still tender. He stretches out his leg that was shattered on Exegol and his knee pops slightly.

_That’s probably going to happen all the time now._

He leans his head back.

_We need a place to go. I can’t be a target. I can’t put these kids in danger. Is one apprentice even enough to call it a ‘school?’ How will we get more? Why am I such an idiot when it comes to talking to kids?_

That and many more questions floated through his head. From behind the curtain he heard snippets of: “Om drop yer drawers. NO. Not all of them! Ow Lady! Quit tugging my hair. No, I don’t _wanna_ wash my face.”

Just then Ben heard a beep from his pocket. He pulled out the keys to the Mellcrawler. The Fob beeped again.

_That’s probably not good._

He pressed the ships telecommunications. “Karen? Status report on the ship.”

“Master Ben. Some men are here asking to see one Craic Shust.”

“Don’t let them on board.”

“Oh but they are already in. They insisted it was _their_ ship. And, since you _did_ take it from...”

“THAT’S ENOUGH Karen. Get those men off the ship!”

“I will try Master, but they seem very persistent they…”

The connection was suddenly lost.

“Dammit Karen.”

Ben got to his feet. “Boys? We have to go.”

The lady from behind the curtain responded: “Just give us a minute darling, we’re almost ready.”

Ben strides into the back. “We have to go _now.”_

 _  
_ Om and Remi look up at him while the woman sighs loudly—in the middle of trying to comb Om’s hair. The boys look decidedly a lot better with new clothes and their faces scrubbed. Ben gives the woman the adequate credits and she follows them to the door whispering to Om: “If you need _anything_ dearest you can contact me any time.

“You’re _welcome_ by the way!” she shouts at Ben’s back.

Ben practically jogs through the crowds as Remi and Om sprint to keep up.

 _What’s going on?_ Om asks.

“Our ship is being taken and I seriously hope Karen is dead.”


End file.
